Hidden Agenda
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: Wolf felt strange after seeing Fara. Fara, now being slowly cumped by Fox, feels something for Wolf. Last chap. done and please, R/R!
1. I Realize That

Hidden Agenda  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own StarFox, or any of their characters, trademarks, etc. Roll is a trademark of Capcom, while CardCaptor Sakura and others are owned by CLAMP. Oh yeah, I own GalaxyWulf, and characters that don't exist in the game, okay?  
  
To tell you the truth, I a wussy yaoi and hentai writer. My classmates also said my yaois/hentais are rather short or "injustice." Also, it's really a waste if I removed this story, so... A little bit of renovation is at hand! Thanx for those reviews! I really, REALLY appreciated it!  
  
AUTHOR'S WORDS (READ BEFORE YOU READ!): This story is not a part of the Two Heroes Collide series (Check them out!). Also, the way Wolf joins here is very different from the Two Heroes Collide story. If this doesn't satisfy you, check the Two Heroes Collide 4 on how Wolf became good in another way!  
__________________________________________________________  
TIMELINE: Probably a week after Fox's return to Lylat. But before Fox went home, maybe a day or two, Lylat forces apprehended the StarWolf team. They found them in the remnants of Venom. Strangely though, because they didn't fight. They captured the four, and went on trial. Pigma, Leon, and Andrew were sent to a rehabilitation were they are going to be given a second chance in life. As for Wolf... he is going to be executed in a week. Fox was very glad about that as well as the others, Avenge and justice shall be served.  
  
Now the story begins...  
  
Chapter 1: "I Realize That"  
  
"In reality, people count and value your mistakes; not your triumphs and good deeds."  
-Haiku Ichiban, a prisoner in Corneria.  
  
Wolf was playing his harmonica inside his cell. He blew his mouth to the pipes of the instrument. He was playing a very amusing song (I actually forgot its title. The music is the background song in Marvel vs. Capcom when you are fighting Roll ^_^!). That kept him moving on even though his execution was on Monday. He remembered that it is Wednesday today and he has only five days before the execution.  
  
Another prisoner was hearing Wolf's tunes. He was on another room, but they were separated by sliding glass doors. He laughed and grinned to Wolf.  
  
"He he he! That's a nice melody, Wolf!" he commented. "How's about me play a song for you!"  
  
"Uh, sure..." Wolf agreed with a questionable face. The brown wolf replied, "I am Haiku. Haiku Ichiban..."  
  
He quivered the harmonica. But before he played it, he showed a piece of paper full of lyrics.  
  
"I understand that your name means 'a syllabled poem', but I don't understand this language..." Wolf commented.  
  
"That's traditional language in Katina. Only a few people were left..." Haiku replied.  
  
He then blew to the harmonica with a soul. He created melodies as Wolf read the lyrics.  
  
daisuki datta ano uta  
furui TEEPU no naka  
chiisana KIZU iro aseta TAITORU  
nijinda yoake  
  
soshite mata kyou ga kuru  
natsu no kaze o tsurete  
narete yuku hibi no katasumide  
futo kodoku ni deau  
  
jitensha de doko made mo  
kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai  
  
lalalala utaou sora o miagede  
lalalala It's my life aruite yukou  
watashi no chikara de susumu hateshinai kono michi o  
  
Haiku bowed down as if he was an orchestral player. Wolf clapped his hands in applause.  
  
Meanwhile, Fara was visiting the prison. She was assigned as maintenance for Wolf (You know, like the nurses and caretakers). However, as she entered the Prison Lobby, she was burning.  
  
The warden (which is a female ;-)!)looked at Fara and asked her, "Is something the matter, Ms. Phoenix?"  
  
"Damn him!" Fara chocked, "Why did Fox have to go to Dinosaur Planet?"  
  
"So... It's still that 'Krystal' problem, eh?" the warden phrased. "Why did he brought Krystal to Lylat anyway?"  
  
Fara fused, "Fox said she wanted to join the StarFox team, but I guess there are other reasons besides that. I-" She was stopped by the music played in Wolf's chambers.  
  
"What's he doing?" Fara asked to the warden, looking curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing! That's the harmonica Wolf asked to bought." the warden replied, "Also, his cell mate is a talented musician. Anyway, I think we should go back to work..."  
  
"Yep!" Fara nodded.  
  
Back again at the cell...  
  
Fara walked to the hall, but then she heard the two talking to each other. She eavesdropped to them.  
  
Haiku asked something to Wolf. "I don't mean to be harsh, but Wolf, when are you going to be executed?"  
  
Wolf coldly replied, "Next week's Monday. I've got five days left..."  
  
Haiku nodded and hushed. He then replied, "I'll be injected with poison the day after your execution... How are you going to be..." He then slides his thumb to his throat while making a sound.  
  
"Electric shock... They're going to kill me by bolting me to death." Wolf quivered. "They said that it is very painful, but at least they would have me feel the suffering that I inflicted on them..."  
  
Haiku sat beside Wolf. Wolf looked at Haiku and thought something. He then asked to him, "You looked like a fine man. Why are you in jail?"  
  
Haiku stood up and spoke to Wolf, "I once a pilot in Katina. They bannered me as the 'Flaming Lupe' because of my targeting skills and my red fur..."  
  
He then jumped to the bed. " ...However, someone was jealous of my talent. His name is Gilbert Hawke. He was always second-best against the 'Flaming Lupe', but he wouldn't accept it..."  
  
He then walked to the center of the room. " ...He made a plan to ruin me and my reputation. When I was drinking my coffee inside a hangar, but I didn't recognized him entering. He stashed a few diamonds in my cockpit. I wasn't able to recognize him, though. The police suddenly appeared and grabbed my arms. They were accusing me of theft, but I told them I am innocent..."  
  
He then sat on a barred window. " ...But Gilbert was a sly bird... He told the police to search the area. I foolishly allowed them to. Then, they opened my cockpit and saw the diamonds! Well, of course you knew then what happened..."  
  
Wolf sighed, "That's such a small crime for a death penalty..."  
  
Haiku patted Wolf's back. "My friend, that's life..." Haiku replied. "They accuse people like us because we are 'dirty' to the society. I'm a prisoner, while they looked Gilbert as a hero. They only make heroes clean, but they never listened to low-lifes like us... They said they wanted revenge... They wanted justice... But that's not only the real reason... Gilbert made false statements against me. Of course, everyone will believe him because he's a 'hero'... Because he's someone 'clean' to the society..."  
  
Fara thought about Haiku's words. She was touched by those phrases, but then she continued to eavesdrop.  
  
"What about me?" Wolf grinded, "I am really a bad person, no matter what angle you look..."  
  
"Every darkness has a light..." Haiku softly replied to Wolf. "But I can see that death sentence is too much to be a mercenary for Andross. I mean, Pigma, Andrew, and Leon were sentenced to be rehabilitated, but why not you? You should be with them!"  
  
"Life's really unfair..." Wolf shaded, "Unlike them, many people despise me. Like what you said, I am a 'dirt' to the society. I'm a shit to be pitied upon..."  
  
"Wait a minute..." Haiku nodded, "I know Pepper. He wouldn't just put you into execution without a good reason..."  
  
"Well..." Wolf sighed, "I and the others took a blood test during the trial. According to the scientists, there were strange chemicals found in our blood. However, mine has more content than my team. They added to my sentence 'Influence on Drugs' or something. Add it up to my other sins, and you get hell..."  
  
"You take drugs? You don't even look like a drug trafficker!" Haiku grinned.  
  
"Well... Back before Lylat Wars, every time we had a battle, Andross would give us some sort of 'berserker' drug. That made us fight longer, made us braver, and for some reason, evil. Andross told me that I am the leader so I should have more shots. And well, the Wolf Fox was talking to was not really me..." Wolf sarcastically laughed. "For some reason, the Leon, Andrew, and Pigma's drugs have slightly worn off during the test, while mine still remain... It is probably because of too much dosage."  
  
"So, you're sill innocent after all..." Haiku grinned.  
  
"Nah! Maybe let's enjoy our last days of our lives..." Wolf shoveled.  
  
Fara slightly cried because of the two. She was touched by their experiences. She feels that they need her help very greatly now. But because of her strange feelings, she fell to the floor. Wolf and Haiku took notice of her instantly.  
  
"Ha ha ha... Hi!" Fara grinned as she stood up.  
  
"You were listening, aren't ya', Miss..." Haiku jolted.  
  
"I'm Fara Phoenix..." Fara replied, "And I overheard your conversation. Uhh, conversations! Well..."  
  
"Well... You were able to listen THAT long?" Wolf giggled.  
  
"Shut up! Well, I think you two shouldn't be here. Why didn't you tell in court about those experiences and events?" Fara suggested.  
  
"Who would listen?" Wolf nodded, "We are just law breakers. The judge and the council wouldn't believe our stories!"  
  
"Hey, we have rights here!" Fara keenly replied, "A right to testify and speak... HELLO!!!"  
  
"Even so..." Haiku said, "Even if the judge and the council respects that, they still listen to citizens of Lylat, and well... Just recall what I said to Wolf..."  
  
"Oh yeah... People don't like you..." Fara nodded. She then started to cry. "I couldn't help you guys! I can't stand the idea of you two being executed!"  
  
Wolf suggested, "Well, if you really want to help us, why not ask Fox! He'll listen to you, and maybe, just maybe, he can ask about our trials..."  
  
Fara glared, "No! I can't! Fox is really..."  
  
But then, Wolf reached his arms from the cell. He touched Fara's hand and then shook it.  
  
"Believe me, he will..." Wolf assured.  
  
"O-okay..." Fara answered. She then left the cell of the two, making her move.  
  
Haiku looked at the black wolf beside him, who was stunned because of his actions.  
  
"Wolf... Don't tell me your in love with her..." Haiku grinned.  
  
"ME? NO WAY!!!" Wolf bitterly laughed.  
  
Outside the Prison...  
  
Fara looked at her hand. The hand that Wolf touched and shook. "What am I feeling?" she thought to herself... She just glanced back at the prison and said, "I'll be back for you... Don't worry..."  
  
She headed to Fox's condominium. As he entered there, Fox was playing GalaxyWulf Fighters (^_^) in his PS2. Fara sighed, "You're still playing?"  
  
Fox sighed back, "Aww man! Later! After I finish this!"  
  
He is quickly mashing the buttons and spinning the D-Pad with his hands. He can't lose to Lupina who was winning because of her Hadoukens, Senpuu Kyakus, and Shoryuuken. But then, she did a super flash that knocked Fox's character away. A quick spinning kick that was named "Haru Ichiban" (First Storm of Spring). That made Fox looked angrily at the screen as Lupina gives a thumbs-up and says "Konna toko da ne!" (That's the way it goes!) followed by a bang and says "Hey, I won!" Fox gestured at the floor, whining, when he saw Lupina's quote. "Hey! I won! Tee hee, Girl Power!" Then, the continue screen appeared. Fox wanted to fight again, but Fara pulled the controller cable away from the port.  
  
She gusted, "Fox, listen to me for ONCE!!!"  
  
Fox busted, "Hey wait... HEY..."  
  
The continue countdown begun... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0...  
  
GAME OVER!!! DON'T GIVE UP, CHALLENGE AGAIN!!!  
  
"Oh, Fara!!!" Fox angrily replied.  
  
"I have an important message for you!" Fara yelled.  
  
"What?" Fox implied as he puts the CD away.  
  
"Tomorrow, I want you and me to go to the prison and talk to Wolf. That way, you can talk to the councils about a pardon release for him and Haiku..."  
  
"WHAT?" Fox yelled, "Okay, what did that bastard did to you?"  
  
"Nothing!" Fara cleaved, "I overheard his conversations and found out that death penalty is too much for him! I believe that he and Haiku should be free..."  
  
"That's injustice!" Fox replied.  
  
"Everyone deserves justice... You told me that before..." Fara whined.  
  
Fox kept quiet, then replied, "Very well... Tomorrow, I'll talk to him, and that Haiku person..."  
  
Fara smiled and kissed Fox's cheek, "Thanks!"  
  
Just then, Krystal entered and called Fox, "Fox, you promised me that your going to tour me around?"  
  
Fox winked and replied, "Sure thing... Uhh... Please wait!!!" He then wave to Fara and bid farewell.  
  
"Well, I'll be off for a while, see ya' tomorrow!"  
  
"That jerk!" Fara grudged. But still, she was happy that the two, especially Wolf, would be freed. She just hopes that Fox will do it...  
  
Oh yeah... Fox's a jerk! Anyway, what will happen to them? Is Fara falling in love to Wolf? Check chapter 2, Milady. 


	2. Can You Tell Me?

Hidden Agenda  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own StarFox, or any of their characters, trademarks, etc. Roll is a trademark of Capcom, while CardCaptor Sakura and others are owned by CLAMP. Oh yeah, I own GalaxyWulf, and characters that don't exist in the game, okay?  
  
To tell you the truth, I am a wussy yaoi and hentai writer. My classmates also said my yaois/hentais are rather short or "injustice." Also, it's really a waste if I removed this story, so... A little bit of renovation is at hand! Thanx for those reviews! I really, REALLY appreciated it!  
  
AUTHOR'S WORDS (READ BEFORE YOU READ!): This story is not a part of the Two Heroes Collide series (Check them out!). Also, the way Wolf joins here is very different from the Two Heroes Collide story. If this doesn't satisfy you, check the Two Heroes Collide 4 on how Wolf became good in another way!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 2: CAN YOU TELL ME?  
  
"I don't care whether you're bad or good in your past; I'm here to help you..."  
-Fara Phoenix, just a caring character  
  
It was Day 2 before Wolf's execution. He was able to sleep on the rough cell bed he is in. Haiku woke him up in the gleaming morning that day.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, wake up!" he yelled in the process. Wolf yawned and scratched his fur, trying to open his eyes.  
  
"Uhh... Good morning, Haiku..." Wolf yawned. Haiku gave him his breakfast; a hot chocolate and two toasted breads. He winked his eye and replied, "Good morning too! Now, you better eat fast, Fara is going to see you later!"  
  
"Whoa! Okay, okay!" Wolf quoted as rushed to his meal. He quickly gnawed his bread and chewed on the toast sides. He drank his hot choco bottoms up, as he quickly grabbed his towel.  
  
"I'll go to the wash room first, okay?" he requested. Haiku just laughed and agreed. Wolf hurriedly switched the shower on and hastily bathed, grabbing his fur conditioner and rinsing all the way. Haiku looked with his eyebrow raised. "So, is Mr. O'Donnell meeting up with Fara for business or for a date?" he giggled.  
  
"Very funny!" Wolf smiled as he puts his pants on. He sits on his bed and wears his socks. He then put on his green jacket with a white shirt inside. "How about you?" Wolf asked Haiku, "You're not getting ready yet?"  
  
"Well, there's no need for me to rush!" he winkled. Wolf just sat on the bed and glanced at the window. He feels exited but he's confused on the reason why. Maybe because he's going to be free, or maybe because he's going to see Fara... Who knows?  
  
It was nine o'clock local time. Wolf and Haiku waited in the visiting room. Haiku sat while thinking about something, while Wolf impatiently looked around the room.  
  
"Maybe they are not coming..." Haiku whined. "They will... Trust me!" Wolf smiled.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Fara went to Great Fox, which was "parked" on a building. He saw everyone working on some paperwork. There are fills to fill, forms to finish, and notes to discreet.  
  
"What is everyone doing?" Fara's trembling voice shook everyone's ears.  
  
"Well, since the capture of StarWolf and their leader, Wolf O'Donnell, we have to fill some stuff so that we can have a day-off for a while." Ionic, the new wolfie member of the team, answered.  
  
"How did you know that? You're just a newbie!" Fara staggered to the young, blue, loup.  
  
"Umm... I was the one who took coordinates of the team. Hence forth, Pepper made me joined StarFox. Also, Peppy thought that my 'coordinates-tracking' skills will help the group..." he silently replied.  
  
"Fine! Now where's Fox?" she yelled again.  
  
Skippy looked at Fara and said, "He's in the hangar, teaching Krystal how to fly an-"  
  
"-Arwing..." Fara suddenly left the room, heading to the hangar. Her temper seems to be boiling.  
  
"Where's she going?" Peppy wondered as he saw her leave.  
  
"To the hangar, and I don't think it'll be a good scene there!" Ionic laughed as he grabbed another file of papers to fill.  
  
"Ionic Gustav! For a 14 year-old kid, you sure know how love works!" Falco winked as he signs a latter sheet of paper.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hangar, Krystal was seated on an Arwing. It was colored pink, probably a gift from Fox.  
  
"Well, thanks for the fighter, but I don't really know how to pilot this thing!" Krystal quirked.  
  
Fox held Krystal's hands on the control stick. He grasped them and whispered, "You can do it, Krystal."  
  
Krystal blushed and smiled. Then, a raging vixen appeared with a devilish intent stormed in the room. Fara yelled out, "Mr. Fox McCloud, we have an appointment today!"  
  
"To whom?" Fox gleamed as he released his palms from Krystal's.  
  
"To Wolf you idiot!" Fara yelled as she leaves the hangar.  
  
Fox smiled to Krystal and waved at her. "I'll be right back!" He swayed away, following Fara. Krystal just looked at him. "Poor guy..." she sighed.  
  
"Fara! I can't go!" Fox insisted while he hurriedly follows Fara back at the main room.  
  
"You promised me!" Fara countered. Falco, Skippy, Peppy, and Ionic butted in to the argument.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Peppy asked Fox, who was whining behind Fara.  
  
"Uh guys, will you agree to let the leader of StarWolf free?" he asked the gang.  
  
"Are you insane?! That's totally unruly!" Falco yelled, "He deserves to be punished! He has done so many crimes that imprisonment is not enough for him!"  
  
"How about death penalty?" Fara grudged back at Falco.  
  
"Well, I guess it's a little bit too much..." Skippy commented as he leaned to Fara.  
  
Peppy looked keenly to Fara and grabbed the idea of Fara's point. "So, what will be Wolf's death sentence and when will it be held?"  
  
Everyone except Fara was shocked at what Peppy said. Falco gruffed, "Oh come on! The council wouldn't even-"  
  
Fara cut Falco and answered Peppy, "He will be electrified to death this coming Monday..."  
  
Falco suddenly kept quiet. Silence was present. Ionic suddenly stepped in. "I understand how a fellow wolf feels when his life is numbered. Why didn't the council told us about it?"  
  
"I don't know..." Fara sighed, "To tell you the truth, I pity both of them..."  
  
"Both?" Fox asked in wonder.  
  
Fara continued, "Well, he is with Haiku Ichiban, a famous pilot who was known as the..."  
  
"Flaming Lupe!" Falco jolted. "What?! The Flaming Lupe is in jail? Why?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later, but I heard about his reasons and I believe he's innocent!" Fara sternly called out.  
  
Fox tapped Fara's shoulder and whispered, "Okay, I'll go... But we're only there to talk! If he starts a fight or anything..."  
  
"He won't... Trust me..." Fara softly replied.  
  
The two left the ship and headed to the prison.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Fox and Fara entered the visiting room. Haiku and Wolf was sitting on a bench. When Fara sat on the chair, Wolf got up. His attention was on Fara. But then, Fox glared at him. The two stared at each other.  
  
"So... How's life inside an impenetrable cage?" Fox muttered.  
  
Wolf was just silent. Fara slapped Fox's shoulder. "Stop it!" she scolded.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Fox asked again, "So, you're going to be executed this Monday, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, and I guess you're happy..." Wolf answered.  
  
Fara looked at the two. Things may get pretty serious. Fara told to Haiku, "Maybe we should talk about your pardon. Let's leave those two for a while..."  
  
"Aye!" Haiku answered. The two moved away in a short distance against Wolf and Fox, who was strictly answering each other.  
  
"I can still remember the good ol' days..." Fox smiled.  
  
"Yeah... I wasted my time on you!"  
  
"Very funny! But enough about the past... What did you say again? I'm happy about you're death sentence? No way, pal!"  
  
"Really Fox, you don't have to be generous in Fara's presence."  
  
"No. To tell you the truth, I was shocked when Fara told me about it. I was hoping you would be released in about a year or so, but I wouldn't expect your crime would reach a certain degree..."  
  
"Well, now you know..."  
  
"I'm here to lighten up the case, okay? Fara told me that you have some reasons to lighten up your custody. Tell me. I can talk to the council and reconsider your trial."  
  
"I only talk to Fara!"  
  
"You're such a baby! Come on, I'm doing this for you!"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks! I don't want to look back about your help the rest of my life, okay!"  
  
"Tch, fine!"  
  
Fox stood up and left. Fara saw what happened and bid farewell to Haiku. Before she left, Wolf hurried towards her.  
  
"Sorry Fara... I just can't talk to Fox straight..." Wolf nodded.  
  
Fara sternly replied, "But how come you can talk to me?"  
  
"I don't know... Maybe because I want you to know about me..." Wolf replied as he leaves the room, followed by Haiku.  
  
Fara thought about what Wolf said. She dished out and ran towards Fox.  
  
"Fox! Please, help him!" Fara seriously pleaded.  
  
Fox just got angry and yelled, "WELL, HE COULDN'T TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!"  
  
"Please," Fara stopped Fox, "he said that Andross was forcing him to take a drug that can change his senses and his emotions. He is not the Wolf you are facing before and now! Please!"  
  
"Tell that to the judge!" Fox quirked. Fara just whimpered and walked away, back to her house.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Wolf was looking at Haiku who was very happy. "How did the case rolled in, Mr. Moneybags?"  
  
"Well, Fara told me that Falco and Ionic could help me." Haiku sweetly replied.  
  
"Falco? Hmm... Maybe he's a fan of yours before!" Wolf laughed. But then, Haiku glanced at him.  
"How about you, my dear Mr. Lover?"  
  
"I blew it..." Wolf whimpered.  
  
Haiku knew that Wolf failed his task and Fara might be angry at him. He then grabbed his harmonica and a few pieces of paper.  
  
"What's that?" Wolf asked Haiku.  
  
"These are the notes of 'I Wish I Can Say I'm Sorry', a song I recently made." Haiku laughed. "I was observing you and Fara and I guess now is the perfect time to teach you this!"  
  
"What's that? A love song?" Wolf wondered with curiosity.  
  
"No! It's something very special! Play it tomorrow to Fara!" he chuckled.  
  
Wolf stood from his bed and started practicing the harmonica. He knew that Fara might forgive him if he played this lovely melody. A song titled "I Wish I Can Say I'm Sorry." 


	3. I Wish I Can Say I'm Sorry

Hidden Agenda  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own StarFox, or any of their characters, trademarks, etc. Roll is a trademark of Capcom, while CardCaptor Sakura and others are owned by CLAMP. Oh yeah, I own GalaxyWulf, and characters that don't exist in the game, okay?  
  
AUTHOR'S WORDS (READ BEFORE YOU READ!): This story is not a part of the Two Heroes Collide series (Check them out!). Also, the way Wolf joins here is very different from the Two Heroes Collide story. If this doesn't satisfy you, check the Two Heroes Collide 4 on how Wolf became good in another way!  
  
Anyway, I really suck in English (even though that's my fav. subject...)  
  
I am also known as "Wolfox Okami" in forums and communities!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 3: I WISH I CAN SAY I'M SORRY  
  
It was Saturday, 11:00 a. m. Wolf woke up pretty late because he has to memorize and practice playing the tunes. Also, he knew that his time is coming short, thats why he's kind of awkward that day. Haiku looked at Wolf and with curiosity, he wanted to know why.  
  
"Why's the wolf grumpy today?" Haiku toddled at Wolf, "Is it because you slept very late?"  
  
"I mustn't waste time on this!" he provoked as he looked on the notes, "There a lot of important things to do! Besides, I'm really sure that Fox or even Fara can't talk the council out on my custody!"  
  
Haiku was surprised to hear about what Wolf said. He would never expect to hear those words from him. He replied softly, "Wolf, you are doing this because you wanted to ask forgiveness oto Fara, and has nothing to do with any of your trial!"  
  
Wolf became pale. He knew he was doing this for Fara, but he couldn't remove the idea of his execution on Monday. He stared at Haiku and whimpered, "I know I'm doing this for Fara, but even if she talked to the council, they wouldn't release me! I'm a bad-ass wolf, and they know that! Fox couldn't even forgive me!"  
  
"Calm down! Don't over react!" Haiku pressumed to Wolf who was becoming sweaty.  
  
"You don't understand!" Wolf cried out, "You're going to have a pardon, while I'll be shocked to death!" He stormed his voice in the cell. Haiku was just calm.  
  
He reassured the "exited" wolf, "This is not about the case, I can see what you're trying to prove." He placed his palm to Wolf's hand and concised, "Wolf, I know yo're trying to tell me that even if Fara forgave you or even loved you, it's not going to last because you're going to be executed. Well, let me tell you something! Love will find a way! Beacause I know, you love Fara!"  
  
Wolf sat on the bed and whined. He howled, "I don't why I fell in love to her..." Haiku smiled at him and said, "You fell in love to her because you can tell your real feelings to her. You can show her the 'real' you. You can express your true emotions to her. And it's because you love her."  
  
Wolf smiled and winked, "Love is certainly a strange feeling..."  
  
Just then, Falco and Ionic entered the cell. Wolf and Haiku was surprised to see them. Unusually, the two waved to the convicts and then snitched Haiku.  
  
"It is really the 'Flaming Lupe'!" Falco stated as he examined Haiku's face, "I am your true fan!"  
  
"It's really great to know that there are still some people who believed me!" Haiku gratified.  
  
"We are here because we already have your release papers and the warden said we can pick you up now!" Ionic's sweet voice fluttered.  
  
Wolf smiled to Haiku and shaked his hand. "Well, I guess I'll be alone in this cell for a while..." he gleamed. Haiku gave him the harmonica and shook his hand tight. "Keep that. Anyway, Fara will love the song!"  
  
That quote made Wolf noticed something. He asked Ionic, "Where is Fara?"  
  
Ionic sweetly replied, "Well, she was supposed to come with us, but Fox called her for a while. Don't worry, she'll be here later. In a meanwhile," he waved to Wolf as he faced the exit, "we'll be seeing you again, Wolf..."  
  
Wolf crouched on the bed as he looked at his "goodbye"-ing friend. He looked up to the ceiling, thinking what Fox would say to her.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Fara went to a restaurant that Fox told her. She looked around, and then saw Fox sitting on a chair. It was a table-for-two with flowers on the table. She sat on the opposite side and smiled at Fox, who was looking either serious or nervous.  
  
"Well, it's been very, VERY long since you took me on a date!" she flared to Fox. On the other hand, FOx has something serious to say.  
  
"Fara," he softly spoke as he touched Fara's hand, "this is not a date. I have something really important to tell you..."  
  
Boy you're really a wreck-out!" she clicked as she swayed her hair. But as she looked to the fox's eyes, she silently replied, "What are you going to say? What's the matter?"  
  
"Well," Fox started to become deep, "you see... We have been close to each other for a long time. And, well, I guess you were wondering why I haven't put my attention to you."  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Fara nodded in curiosity.  
  
"You see," Fox deeply barked, "Krystal and I... Well, when we first met, we were just friends. But then, well, I kind of felt something to her. We became close to each other, that's why I brought her here."  
  
"But you said--"  
  
"No, I was lying! Krystal didn't really want to join the team. She, well, fell in love to me too so she came along. And, well, you and I... Our relationship is not really working out..."  
  
Fara's eyes started to wet...  
  
"And, Krystal and I, we were watching the night sky last night on top of Great Fox, when we got closer to each other, and I..."  
  
Fara started to cry silently...  
  
"Then, we aplanned on getting married this week. I have no guts to tell you until now. So, I'm sorry, Fara..."  
  
Fara just left the table while crying. Fox knew that it would pe painful, but he knew that was the right thing to do and things were already done.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Fara went to the Prison crying. She headed to Wolf's cell. Wolf was surprised to see her weeping as she sat on the floor. He tried to comfort her but she just ignored and avoided. He asked Fara, "What's the matter, Fara?" But Fara just cried harder.  
  
Wolf didn't know what to do. Usually, Haiku would give a piece of advice, but this time, he has to face it. He looked around and saw the harmonica. He picked it up, and looked at Fara. She was startled by Wolf, which made her stop sobbing.  
  
"I know words can't mend your pain, but I hope this melodies will..."  
  
Wolf played the piece haiku taught him. The piece entitled "I Wish I Can Say I'm Sorry." As he started to play, Fara started to stop snivelling. She tried to stop crying.  
  
The musical tones stirred Fara's ears. She has never heard such beatiful song. That made her stand up and entered Wolf's cell. She listened until the music ended.  
  
Wolf removed the harmonica from his lips and said, "The title is 'I Wish I Can Say I'm Sorry', but it seems it doesn't fit here..."  
  
Fara just hugged Wolf very tight. She started sobbing again. She told Wolf what happened.  
  
"Fox... He..." Fara sniffed as she crossed her arms to WOlf's back.  
  
"Shh... I know..." Wolf whispered. He then, tightly embraced Fara again and whispered once more, "I'm here... DOn't cry... I'll always be with you..."  
  
The two slowly loosened the grip, but they didn't remove their arms. Wolf and Fara closed their eyes and felt something strange. Their face slowly neared to each other, and then kissed. Anyway, Wolf's cell was "private", so the two was not seen _! Wolf started to feel the strange emotion as well as Fara. Slowly and easily, they took off their clothes and did something...  
__________________________________________________________  
  
NO! I WILL NOT PUT ANY HENTAI ;.p!!! Besides, I'm a bad hentai/yaoi maker! Just hook up onto the next chapter, okay! (I can see you getting exited!)Hidden Agenda  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own StarFox, or any of their characters, trademarks, etc. Roll is a trademark of Capcom, while CardCaptor Sakura and others are owned by CLAMP. Oh yeah, I own GalaxyWulf, and characters that don't exist in the game, okay?  
  
AUTHOR'S WORDS (READ BEFORE YOU READ!): This story is not a part of the Two Heroes Collide series (Check them out!). Also, the way Wolf joins here is very different from the Two Heroes Collide story. If this doesn't satisfy you, check the Two Heroes Collide 4 on how Wolf became good in another way!  
  
Anyway, I really suck in English (even though that's my fav. subject...)  
  
I am also known as "Wolfox Okami" in forums and communities!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 3: I WISH I CAN SAY I'M SORRY  
  
It was Saturday, 11:00 a. m. Wolf woke up pretty late because he has to memorize and practice playing the tunes. Also, he knew that his time is coming short, that's why he's somewhat awkward that day. Haiku looked at Wolf and with curiosity, he wanted to know why.  
  
"Why's the wolf grumpy today?" Haiku toddled at Wolf, "Is it because you slept very late?"  
  
"I mustn't waste time on this!" he provoked as he looked on the notes, "There a lot of important things to do! Besides, I'm really sure that Fox or even Fara can't talk the council out on my custody!"  
  
Haiku was surprised to hear about what Wolf said. He would never expect to hear those words from him. He replied softly, "Wolf, you are doing this because you wanted to ask forgiveness to Fara, and has nothing to do with any of your trial!"  
  
Wolf became pale. He knew he was doing this for Fara, but he couldn't remove the idea of his execution on Monday. He stared at Haiku and whimpered, "I know I'm doing this for Fara, but even if she talked to the council, they wouldn't release me! I'm a bad-ass wolf, and they know that! Fox couldn't even forgive me!"  
  
"Calm down! Don't over react!" Haiku presumed to Wolf who was becoming sweaty.  
  
"You don't understand!" Wolf cried out, "You're going to have a pardon, while I'll be shocked to death!" He stormed his voice in the cell. Haiku was just calm.  
  
He reassured the "exited" wolf, "This is not about the case, I can see what you're trying to prove." He placed his palm to Wolf's hand and concised, "Wolf, I know you're trying to tell me that even if Fara forgave you or even loved you, it's not going to last because you're going to be executed. Well, let me tell you something! Love will find a way! Because I know, you love Fara!"  
  
Wolf sat on the bed and whined. He howled, "I don't why I fell in love to her..." Haiku smiled at him and said, "You fell in love to her because you can tell your real feelings to her. You can show her the 'real' you. You can express your true emotions to her. And it's because you love her."  
  
Wolf smiled and winked, "Love is certainly a strange feeling..."  
  
Just then, Falco and Ionic entered the cell. Wolf and Haiku was surprised to see them. Unusually, the two waved to the convicts and then snitched Haiku.  
  
"It is really the 'Flaming Lupe'!" Falco stated as he examined Haiku's face, "I am your true fan!"  
  
"It's really great to know that there are still some people who believed me!" Haiku gratified.  
  
"We are here because we already have your release papers and the warden said we can pick you up now!" Ionic's sweet voice fluttered.  
  
Wolf smiled to Haiku and shook his hand. "Well, I guess I'll be alone in this cell for a while..." he gleamed. Haiku gave him the harmonica and shook his hand tight. "Keep that. Anyway, Fara will love the song!"  
  
That quote made Wolf noticed something. He asked Ionic, "Where is Fara?"  
  
Ionic sweetly replied, "Well, she was supposed to come with us, but Fox called her for a while. Don't worry; she'll be here later. In a meanwhile," he waved to Wolf as he faced the exit, "we'll be seeing you again, Wolf..."  
  
Wolf crouched on the bed as he looked at his "goodbye"-ing friend. He looked up to the ceiling, thinking what Fox would say to her.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Fara went to a restaurant that Fox told her. She looked around, and then saw Fox sitting on a chair. It was a table-for-two with flowers on the table. She sat on the opposite side and smiled at Fox, who was looking either serious or nervous.  
  
"Well, it's been very, VERY long since you took me on a date!" she flared to Fox. On the other hand, Fox has something serious to say.  
  
"Fara," he softly spoke as he touched Fara's hand, "this is not a date. I have something really important to tell you..."  
  
Boy you're really a wreck-out!" she clicked as she swayed her hair. But as she looked to the fox's eyes, she silently replied, "What are you going to say? What's the matter?"  
  
"Well," Fox started to become deep, "you see... We have been close to each other for a long time. And, well, I guess you were wondering why I haven't put my attention to you."  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Fara nodded in curiosity.  
  
"You see," Fox deeply barked, "Krystal and I... Well, when we first met, we were just friends. But then, well, I kind of felt something to her. We became close to each other, that's why I brought her here."  
  
"But you said--"  
  
"No, I was lying! Krystal didn't really want to join the team. She, well, fell in love to me too so she came along. And, well, you and I... Our relationship is not really working out..."  
  
Fara's eyes started to wet...  
  
"And, Krystal and I, we were watching the night sky last night on top of Great Fox, when we got closer to each other, and I..."  
  
Fara started to cry silently...  
  
"Then, we planned to getting marry this week. I have no guts to tell you until now. So, I'm sorry, Fara..."  
  
Fara just left the table while crying. Fox knew that it would be painful, but he knew that was the right thing to do and things were already done.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Fara went to the Prison crying. She headed to Wolf's cell. Wolf was surprised to see her weeping as she sat on the floor. He tried to comfort her but she just ignored and avoided. He asked Fara, "What's the matter, Fara?" But Fara just cried harder.  
  
Wolf didn't know what to do. Usually, Haiku would give a piece of advice, but this time, he has to face it. He looked around and saw the harmonica. He picked it up, and looked at Fara. She was startled by Wolf, which made her stop sobbing.  
  
"I know words can't mend your pain, but I hope this melodies will..."  
  
Wolf played the piece haiku taught him. The piece entitled "I Wish I Can Say I'm Sorry." As he started to play, Fara started to stop sniveling. She tried to stop crying.  
  
The musical tones stirred Fara's ears. She has never heard such beautiful song. That made her stand up and entered Wolf's cell. She listened until the music ended.  
  
Wolf removed the harmonica from his lips and said, "The title is 'I Wish I Can Say I'm Sorry', but it seems it doesn't fit here..."  
  
Fara just hugged Wolf very tight. She started sobbing again. She told Wolf what happened.  
  
"Fox... He..." Fara sniffed as she crossed her arms to Wolf's back.  
  
"Shh... I know..." Wolf whispered. He then, tightly embraced Fara again and whispered once more, "I'm here... Don't cry... I'll always be with you..."  
  
The two slowly loosened the grip, but they didn't remove their arms. Wolf and Fara closed their eyes and felt something strange. Their face slowly neared to each other, and then kissed. Anyway, Wolf's cell was "private," so the two was not seen _! Wolf started to feel the strange emotion as well as Fara. Slowly and easily, they took off their clothes and did something...  
__________________________________________________________  
  
NO! I WILL NOT PUT ANY HENTAI ;.p!!! Besides, I'm a bad hentai/yaoi maker! Just hook up onto the next chapter, okay! (I can see you getting exited!) 


	4. Out of the Darkness, Eternity of Love

Hidden Agenda  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own StarFox, or any of their characters, trademarks, etc. Roll is a trademark of Capcom, while CardCaptor Sakura and others are owned by CLAMP. Oh yeah, I own GalaxyWulf, and characters that don't exist in the game, okay?  
  
AUTHOR'S WORDS (READ BEFORE YOU READ!): This story is not a part of the Two Heroes Collide series (Check them out!). Also, the way Wolf joins here is very different from the Two Heroes Collide story. If this doesn't satisfy you, check the Two Heroes Collide 4 on how Wolf became good in another way!  
  
Anyway, I really suck in English (even though that's my fav. subject...)  
  
I am also known as "Wolfox Okami" in forums and communities!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
FINAL CHAPTER: OUT OF THE DARKNESS, ETERNITY OF LOVE  
  
"I'd rather have her love for once in a lifetime, rather than eternity without it..."  
-Wolf O'Donnell  
  
Wolf woke up after that special happening last night (; p). As he noticed, he woke up very late. As he looked around, he saw Fara on the side of the cell. Her facial expression tells that she's either angry or furious. Anyway, Wolf talked to him about what happened last night.  
  
"Fara, is something the matter?" he implied in a gentle voice. Fara frowned at the shyly wolf. She made a gesture saying something bad. "Wolf... Why? Why did we?" she argued.  
  
She rushed outside the cell. Wolf propelled to the cell bars, trying to ask Fara why. "FARA! What? What's wrong?" he yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?!" she gruffed at Wolf, "We, we did something, okay! I don't know what made our minds to do that, but it's something inexcusable!"  
  
Wolf snarled, "What? Well, it's not likely you're going to be pregnant!"  
  
Fara then glanced at Wolf. Her eyes are with tears. She then answered Wolf very softly, "Wolf... What if I'm pregnant? What if I had a son who asked me what father looked like?"  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Wolf replied with his voice deepened. He felt something bad is going to happen. Really bad.  
  
"It's because..." Fara slowly pushed out, "The council, I talked to them earlier... They said that they can't change their decision about the execution and..."  
  
"And..." Wolf whispered to Fara, nearly in tears.  
  
Fara grabbed all her guts and pushed it away, "And they've advanced the trial today... Later at 5:00 afternoon..."  
  
Wolf was stunned to death. He smacked his body to the wall, and slowly slided down. He started to cry. He doesn't want to end his life like this, but not because he wanted to live longer. He wanted to see Fara, and live together.  
  
Fara entered the cell and hugged Wolf tightly. She whispered as she cried, "I'm sorry, Wolf... I tried my best, but I just..." Wolf whispered with grief, "It's all right... It's not your fault..."  
  
Wolf looked at her. He has never saw someone who cared for him so much. He glanced at her again and whispered, "Even though we're going to be separated, let me tell you... I love you..." Fara gritted and wept as she replied, "I... I LOVE YOU TOO!!!"  
  
Fara slowly left the cell, glancing at Wolf. She frowned, and then left the cell. Wolf knew it was for the best. His life was on the end... But at least even at the end, he was able to say "aishiteru" to his beloved one. He knew his life was complete.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Fara walked to the wings of Great Fox. She sat there, crying. Krystal saw the weeping vixen so she sat beside her to comfort her.  
  
"(Sigh) Why is fate really such a bad thing to lovers?" she softly briefed to Fara. Fara looked at her and then asked, "Krys, what would you do if you met a person that when you fell close to him, he'll leave you forever?"  
  
"Well," the blue kitsune whimpered, "I will tell to that person how much I love him, and kiss him like there's no tomorrow!"  
  
"I was hoping for an advice..." Fara shuttered to her knees.  
  
"Hee... Just kidding!" Krystal winkled, "Oops! I'm not helping!" She then stood up and grabbed Fara up. She then tapped her back. "You know, I will fight for that person until I know he's going to make it..." she quietly answered.  
  
Fara was bolted by Krystal's advice. She gave up after what happened. She didn't try to fight for Wolf at the council.  
  
"I'll help you and your Wolf..." a familiar voice whispered from the back, "Maybe that's my way of saying I'm sorry to both you and Wolf..."  
  
Fox appeared from the side. He quivered at the two, who was surprised to see him, "I'll talk to the council. I'm sure they'll listen to me. But we have to hurry!"  
  
"Fox," Fara smiled, "Thank... Thank you!"  
__________________________________________________________  
(TIME: 4:59 p. m., at the Main Prison in Corneria)  
  
Wolf was strangled on a metal crossed. He was isolated inside a small room made out of rubber. He looked at the ceiling with light shining from above. He then glanced around, looking at the dreadful shock materials.  
  
He closed his eyes. His heart was filled with thoughts of is wrong doings. He looked around and filled himself with memories of his dark past. Yes, he knew that life will flash before your eyes when you're near death. To him, all was dark and gloomy.  
But then, as he realized, there was a part of his life that shone from his darkness. It was the day he met Fara up close. The day he shared his feelings to her. The day he felt close to her. He now knew why he could tell Fara about his feelings. It's because for the first time, he felt true love.  
  
He closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "Fara... Where ever I am, I'll always love you..." His thoughts were spanned by the time. As the seconds goes down, his heart starts o beat faster...  
  
30... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25... It was going down. It was running out.  
  
10... 9... 8... 7... 6... Before it reached zero, he yelled, "I LOVE YOU FARA!!!"  
  
0... Wolf closed his eyes to endure the death penalty. But then, to his surprise, nothing happened. Then, the doors of the room opened. It was Fara, Fox, and Krystal, accompanied with soldiers.  
  
Fara ran towards him, with tears. She heard what Wolf said. She embraced Wolf's head and whispered, "I love you too, Wolf..."  
  
"We will not part from each other... Never..."  
__________________________________________________________  
::EPILOGUE::  
  
Well, a double marriage was settled a week after that. Fox and Krystal got married along with Wolf and Fara. As she tossed her bouquet, Ionic caught it! Also, as Krystal threw her lovely flowers, Falco caught it (by being hit on the face!). Anyway, Wolf was preparing again for a mission, but this time, he was going to be something he wanted, to be a father...  
  
END!  
  
Like my story? Then PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! 


End file.
